Falling from the Sky! New Smurfette Coming in!
by Flamestarter
Summary: Having a villain crash into her village, not smurfy; escaping and running into the woods to save herself, intimidating; being snatched up for lunch by a wild bird, just plain scarring; then dropped from a terrifying height by said bird, traumatizing; realizing her village could be lost forever, heartbreaking. What can the smurfs we love, do to help?
1. Teaser 1

**Just a little tease to see if you guys are interested. I only own my character. I do not own the Smurfs.**

 **Falling from the Sky!**

 **New Smurfette Coming in!**

 _She was falling. SHE WAS FALLING!_ "Aaaahhhhhh!" She screamed as she plummeted to the ground at an alarming rate.

She spun in the air and saw the two birds attacking each other fiercely, both trying to get the upper hand, or wing in this matter. One was a Sharp - Shinned Hawk and the other was a beautifully brilliant white Crane; the hawk was trying to prevent the crane from reaching her. As she tumbled through the air and plowed through the clouds, she couldn't help but let out another piercing scream as tears streamed from her eyes. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she was in free fall, the wind whipping past her, and the extremes of her situation beginning to settle in.

She was facing the ground again when she opened her eyes, and she couldn't help but wish that she was still safe in her village; but it was too late for thoughts like that now. So she closed her eyes and let the free fall happen.


	2. Teaser 2

**Still just a tease, I need more reviews in order to know if you guys want more of this story. This is the next bit of the story just so you know. I only own my OC, nothing else, other than the story's plot.**

Recap: _She was facing the ground again when she opened her eyes, and she couldn't help but wish that she was still safe in her village; but it was too late for thoughts like that now. So she closed her eyes and let the free fall happen._

 **Down in the Smurf Village:**

Hefty was minding his own smurfy business on his morning walk when he heard the echoes of squawking up above him. He looked up to see two birds fighting each other, and while he was confused he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a blue and white figure falling through the sky.

 _A Smurf!?_ He thought to himself.

He heard a scream and knew it was indeed a Smurf, who needed help now! He dashed into action, calling out for Feathers' assistance.

"Feathers, come here girl! I need your help!" But the crane did not come.

Hefty saw that Feathers was fighting the other bird so he called for the next best crane, Casper.

"Smurf here Casper, we have to smurf a falling Smurf!" He called out, and the male crane swooped down, letting Hefty jump on his back before taking off for said Smurf.

 **Back to the Clouds:**

 _She didn't want to die. Why was life so unsmurfy?_

She wailed as she spun in the air, hoping the crane would help her. She heard a caw below her, but when she tried to look down the wind slashed into her eyes and forced them shut with tears. She couldn't see anything; but all of a sudden she was being lifted in the air as something cradled her body. She clung to whatever it was and buried herself deeper into the strong force that held her. She chanced opening her eyes and saw blue arms encircling her, with a red heart tattooed onto one arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked above her, and all she could do was nod.


	3. Teaser 3

**So, it seems you guys want more, but I don't have definitive proof yet. I figure if you guys get the number of reviews up to eight, with some more creative comments, I would continue. I can see how many of you guys have looked at my story, but I want to hear from you, to know your opinion. Tell me if it sucks, or if it's good, what needs to be changed, what shouldn't be changed. I want to know, you guys help me grow as a writer when you voice your opinion. Great stories matter to me, they should matter to the audience too. I do not own the Smurfs, I do own the plot and my OC. To the recap!**

 **Recap:** _"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked above her, and all she could do was nod._

"Hold tight, I'm gonna bring us down to the village okay? Here we go!" The voice yelled over the wind; suddenly they were flying towards the ground and she gave out a startled yelp.

Soon they were on the earth once more and the scared Smurfette couldn't be smurfier. The creature holding her jumped onto the ground and she looked up to see his face.

 _He's a Smurf!_ She thought to herself happily.

"I know I smurfed you before, but are you okay?" The strong Smurf asked concerned.

She let out a shaky breath before she replied, "Yeah, I think so."

"Whew, that's a relief." He stated relieved, a smile forming on his face.

"Um, can you put me down now?" She asked timidly, a shy look on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, there ya go." He said, as he set her down gently, a shy blush creeping on his face.

"Thanks." She spoke quietly as she looked around.

They were indeed in a smurf village and there were many Smurfs standing around watching her, surprised at her sudden arrival. She took a hesitant step and a wave of dizziness crashed over her and she stumbled back, with a hand to her head.

"Whoa, careful there, you don't want to smurf yourself further." The Smurf exclaimed to her as he put a hand on her shoulder to balance her.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now." She slurred as her eyes drifted shut and she fell back.


	4. The Story Begins!

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys reviewed! It makes me so happy! ;D Now, a lot of this is some recap, and really just adds to the flow of the rest of the story, which is why I put it here. If you want, you can listen to some dramatic music to help set the mood, Racing against the Sunset by Philip Wesley is a good one and follows the pace pretty well. I do not own the Smurfs, I only own my OC, and the story's plot.**

 _She was falling. SHE WAS FALLING!_ "Aaaahhhhhh!" She screamed as she plummeted to the ground at an alarming rate.

She spun in the air and saw the two birds attacking each other fiercely, both trying to get the upper hand, or wing in this matter. One was a Sharp - Shinned Hawk and the other was a beautifully brilliant white Crane; the hawk was trying to prevent the crane from reaching her. As she tumbled through the air and plowed through the clouds, she couldn't help but let out another piercing scream as tears streamed from her eyes. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she was in free fall, the wind whipping past her, and the extremes of her situation beginning to settle in.

She was facing the ground again when she opened her eyes, and she couldn't help but wish that she was still safe in her village; but it was too late for thoughts like that now. So she closed her eyes and let the free fall happen.

 **Down in the Smurf Village:**

Hefty was minding his own smurfy business on his morning walk when he heard the echoes of squawking up above him. He looked up to see two birds fighting each other, and while he was confused he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a blue and white figure falling through the sky.

 _A Smurf!?_ He thought to himself.

He heard a scream and knew it was indeed a Smurf, who needed help now! He dashed into action, calling out for Feathers' assistance.

"Feathers, come here girl! I need your help!" But the crane did not come.

Hefty saw that Feathers was fighting the other bird so he called for the next best crane, Casper.

"Smurf here Casper, we have to smurf a falling Smurf!" He called out, and the male crane swooped down, letting Hefty jump on his back before taking off for said Smurf.

 **Back to the Clouds:**

 _She didn't want to die. Why was life so unsmurfy?_

She wailed as she spun in the air, hoping the crane would help her. She heard a caw below her, but when she tried to look down the wind slashed into her eyes and forced them shut with tears. She couldn't see anything; but all of a sudden she was being lifted in the air as something cradled her body. She clung to whatever it was and buried herself deeper into the strong force that held her. She chanced opening her eyes and saw blue arms encircling her, with a red heart tattooed onto one arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked above her, and all she could do was nod.

"Hold tight, I'm gonna bring us down to the village okay? Here we go!" The voice yelled over the wind; suddenly they were flying towards the ground and she gave out a startled yelp.

Soon they were on the earth once more and the scared Smurfette couldn't be smurfier. The creature holding her jumped onto the ground and she looked up to see his face.

 _He's a Smurf!_ She thought to herself happily.

"I know I smurfed you before, but are you okay?" The strong Smurf asked concerned.

She let out a shaky breath before she replied, "Yeah, I think so."

"Whew, that's a relief." He stated relieved, a smile forming on his face.

"Um, can you put me down now?" She asked timidly, a shy look on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, there ya go." He said, as he set her down gently, a shy blush creeping on his face.

"Thanks." She spoke quietly as she looked around.

They were indeed in a smurf village and there were many Smurfs standing around watching her, surprised at her sudden arrival. She took a hesitant step and a wave of dizziness crashed over her and she stumbled back, with a hand to her head.

"Whoa, careful there, you don't want to smurf yourself further." The Smurf exclaimed to her as he put a hand on her shoulder to balance her.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now." She slurred as her eyes drifted shut and she fell back.

Hefty caught her surprised; he hoisted her up in his arms and made a mad dash for Doctor Smurf's mushroom.

"Doctor Smurf! I got a Smurfette here that could use your help!" Hefty shouted as he sprinted past other Smurfs, almost missing Doctor Smurf's house.

He skidded to a stop, and pounded on the door, nearly breaking it with his massive strength. Doctor came to the door, slightly worried with all of Hefty's pounding. He opened the door to see an out of breath Hefty carrying a battered Smurfette in his arms.

"Hefty? What happened, who is this Smurfette?"

"No time to explain Doc," Hefty panted "Can you help her?" He asked worried for the Smurfette in his arms.

"Yes of course, place her on the bed gently please." Doctor said, turning into professional mode.

Hefty did as he was told and placed her on the bed. Then Papa Smurf came into the room.

"Hefty, what in smurf is all this yelling about? What's going on?" Papa asked, and then he noticed the unfamiliar Smurfette on the bed.

"Hefty, who is this Smurfette? Where did you find her?" Papa asked astonished.

Just then Doctor shooed them out of the house, saying they were distracting him from his work and getting in the way.

"Papa Smurf, that Smurfette was falling out of the sky so I rode Casper and caught her; then I brought her down to the village. She fainted so I smurfed her here." Hefty explained, concern lacing his face.

"Good job Hefty, I'm proud of you. Can you tell me anything else?" Papa asked; when Hefty nodded Papa brought him into his mushroom to talk in private.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fallen Smurfette P.O.V:

 _Ugh, where am I? What's going on?_

I opened my eyes groggily, my vision swimming in and out of focus. When my eyes adjusted, I noticed I was in a room that had medical supplies lying around here and there. I looked down at myself and noticed I was lying in a bed, and I had a nightgown on.

 _What the smurf? How'd I get in a nightgown, and where are my regular clothes?_

I lifted up my hand to rub my eyes and noticed I was now bandaged up; I sat up in the bed and examined my smurf. I was completely bandaged and I looked clean of a lot of the grime that had covered me. I smiled gently; this was all no doubt the work of a doctor. Then I remembered everything that had happened to me recently, _everything._ I shuddered and pushed the thoughts away, I didn't want to think of that right now.

As I looked around the room I noticed my clothes were folded on a chair right beside the bed. They looked all smurfed up and clean.

 _Some Smurf must have washed them for me._

I heard some shuffling in the other room, and then a Smurf with a mirror on his hat, a white lab coat on, a stethoscope around his neck, and a clipboard in his hand came in.

"Ah, I see you're awake now. How are you smurfing?" He asked as he started to check things off his clipboard.

I cleared my throat a little then said, "I feeling pretty smurfy right now, thanks."

"Good, good. Now can you explain how you got smurfed up so bad?" He questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, a hawk thought I'd make a smurfy meal and smurfed me up. I think he was smurfing on dropping me from high in the clouds to, um, eat me afterwards." I replied meekly.

"Oh dear, well I'm glad Hefty smurfed you when he did." He stated as he wrote things down on the clipboard.

"Hefty, is that the Smurf that saved me?" I asked remembering my hero.

The Smurf nodded. "Can you tell me your name? I'm Doctor Smurf by the way."

"Nice to smurf you Doctor, I'm Melody Smurfette." I said, shaking his offered hand.

"Well it appears to me that you're all set, I'll let you get dressed while I tell Papa Smurf you're awake." He announced with a smile as he stood up and left the room quietly.

I gave him a smile as he left, and removed the covers on my legs. I carefully eased my smurf out of the bed, standing on wobbly legs. I gained my balance and began smurfing on my clothes. I put on my purple sleeveless t-shirt with a treble clef decorating the front; my white Capri's, and the normal white smurf shoes, but without the attached white leggings. I brushed my hands through my chestnut brown hair and then braided it. I put on my light purple smurf hat and was ready to go.

I walked out of the side room and walked into the living room, which looked like a doctor's office.

 _Appropriate I suppose. He must take his job seriously._

Suddenly the front door was opened and in walked Doctor Smurf and a Smurf clad in red.

 _He must be Papa Smurf._

"Hello there," the red Smurf said, "I'm Papa Smurf."

"Nice to smurf you, I'm Melody Smurfette." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Welcome to my village, it appears you had quite the entrance." He commented as we walked outside.

I nodded. _Yes, quite the entrance indeed_. "Yeah, um, is that crane okay? The one that smurfed off the hawk that is."

"Oh Feathers? Yes she's just smurfy, a few scratches, but other than that just smurfy. Doctor told me that a hawk was trying to eat you, is this true?" Papa Smurf queried.

I nodded again. We were now sitting inside of what appeared to be Papa's mushroom, Doctor was back in his own mushroom.

"Well I'm glad Hefty, Casper, and Feathers were there to smurf you out." He remarked, smiling gently at me.

"Oh yes thank smurf, I don't know what I would have smurfed if it wasn't for them." I replied gratefully.

"Well, can you tell me where you came from? There's only two Smurfettes in our village, and they weren't naturally born here." He inquired with an intrigued look on his face.

"Really, you don't have any natural born Smurfettes? Well I came from another village that's not too far from here. I didn't even know there were any other smurf villages other than ours. In my village Smurfs and Smurfettes are naturally born and brought by a stork every solar eclipse." I replied, slightly confused at his info.

"In your village, the stork brings baby Smurfs and Smurfettes every solar eclipse?" I nodded and he continued, "In our village the stork comes every blue moon and brings baby Smurfs."

"It's weird how just a small distance of a few miles can make such impacts in our two villages." I said as a pondering look overcame my face.

"Yes, it is quite puzzling isn't it? Well it's no use to think about it now, how about we smurf you back to your village hmm?" He remarked with a smile as he began to stand.

I froze and my face fell. Remembering my situation I knew I couldn't go back now, maybe I never could.

"What's the matter Melody?" Papa asked, confused with my frown.

 **Oh no, you guys don't get to know that easily. I still need some sort of cliff hanger. Do not fret, you'll find out soon enough what is up with Melody's village. So please review and tell me what you think. ;D**


	5. Meeting the Village

**Okay you guys, the reason it took so long to update is because I didn't see that much support from you. I was waiting for 10 reviews but the number stayed at 9, so I felt you didn't want to read anymore. If you guys can get up to 15 reviews I will continue, if not, then too bad so sad I will see you later. I only own my OC and the story's plot. This is a direct continuation from the previous chapter, just read the last line and you should be good to go.**

"I can't go back to my village Papa, it…it was destroyed. Someone attacked us, and my village caught on fire. They captured almost all of us, so far as I know I'm the only survivor. I suppose the rest were turned into gold." There were tears in my eyes now, and I rested my face in my hands.

"Oh my little smurf, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?" He asked as he kneeled in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"A few days ago, I was hiding in the forest for a while. That's why the hawk attacked me, he saw me in the forest." I explained, describing my situation.

"Do you think anyone else may have escaped capture? Where do you think they would have gone?" He asked as he began to pace the room.

"Maybe…maybe some could have escaped like me; I suppose they'd check out the village first before going anywhere. They could still be there; although, I also know some who wouldn't go back until they were sure that the danger was gone." I explained.

"Hmm, well it is something to consider later. How about you meet the rest of the village and go on a tour?" Papa Smurf closed the matter as he brought us outside, where many Smurfs stood waiting.

 _I'm glad we're finally off the subject._ "I would love to see more of your village, a tour sounds smurfy!" I smiled as I looked at all the smurfy faces.

"Whoa, who is she Papa Smurf?"

"Oh, Papa can I give her a tour?"

"No, I wanna do it!"

"No, pick me!"

Everyone was a big cluster of voices, and I stood there confused and slightly claustrophobic. Papa noticed my distress and began quieting everyone down. Suddenly there was a familiar Smurf standing next to me.

"Please my little Smurfs, calm down, I will answer all of your questions in a moment." Papa announced, calming the sea of blue.

I looked to the Smurf standing to my left and noticed the red heart tattoo on his upper arm.

 _A red heart tattoo, where have I seen that before? Wait, wasn't that on the Smurf that saved me? Is this Hefty?_

My attention was brought back with the mention of my name.

"This, my little Smurfs is Melody Smurfette, say hello." Papa introduced me with a smile.

I gave a small smile and a wave, blushing at all the attention.

Every smurf smiled and said "Hello Melody!"

A Smurf with his hat drooping slightly over his eyes walked up with a smile and introduced himself. "Golly, I'm Clumsy it's smurfy to meet you."

Before I could respond however a bespectacled Smurf walked up and spoke to Clumsy. "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, you should know better not to trust a strange Smurfette. She could have been created just like Smurfette. She could be a spy for Gargamel!" He said with a snooty air to him.

"Brainy Smurf, that was very impolite of you-" Papa began but I held up a hand as I narrowed my eyes at this "Brainy Smurf."

"Brainy, Brainy, Brainy," I retorted as I literally mimicked his voice, "You should know better than to judge others before you get to know them. It's obvious that I am a natural born Smurfette and in no way have I ever even heard of this Gargamel you speak of." I smirked at his astonished face and gloated in my mind.

"It's a pleasure to smurf you Clumsy." I responded, directing my attention to the other Smurf, my voice returning to normal.

A Smurf wearing a blue plaid kilt and sash smirked and said, "This lassie's got some spunk in 'er! I'm Gutsy Smurf." He introduced himself and I blushed at his comment.

"Nice to smurf you." I said shyly.

The atmosphere became a little more relaxed as everyone laughed at my mimicking of Brainy.

"Hey, how'd you copy Brainy's voice like that? It was pretty cool." Hefty asked me; well I assume it was Hefty.

"I don't fully know how, I can just manipulate my throat to copy, well, any voice really. There's no specific limit to the voices I can mimic, as long as they're not too complex that is." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. "You're Hefty right?"

He nodded again, "Yep, that's me, strongest Smurf in the village." He emphasized by flexing his muscles.

I blushed at that and he smirked, "Well I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier."

"No problem, glad I saw ya in time." Hefty said.

"Oy, are ye really a natural born Smurfette? Or are ye just pullin' ma leg?" Gutsy asked, half serious.

"I really am a natural born Smurfette, there's a bunch of Smurfettes in my village." I stated.

 _Or at least, there used to be._

"Alright my little Smurfs, I think that's enough questions for now. Hefty, how about you give Melody here a tour around our little village?" Papa spoke up from behind.

"Sure Papa Smurf! Come on Melody; let me show you the village!" Hefty exclaimed excitedly.

"Also can you see that Handy knows we need another mushroom, one for Melody to live in?" Papa asked.

"Of course Papa, I'll tell him during the tour." Hefty replied.

He started walking into the center of the village and I followed. All of the other Smurfs began to disperse into village life. While we were walking, Gutsy popped up beside me, apparently joining us on our tour. Hefty began explaining some of the different houses and who they belong to, like Baker's mushroom, and Brainy's mushroom. A Smurf walked up to our little group with a yellow present in hand.

The Smurf snickered and said, "Here ya go Melody, a present to welcome you to the village!"

He handed me the box and both Hefty and Gutsy shouted, "No, wait!"

But it was already too late, I had opened the box to find it explode in my hands. As the smoke began to clear I noticed I was covered in soot, to say I was surprised was an understatement. The Smurf burst out laughing, and started rolling around on the ground.

"Bwahahaha! You should see your face, it's priceless!" He said as he continued laughing.

Tears started to form in my eyes, and since I had already dropped the box I began to rub at them.

"Oy, Jokey Smurf! Ya made de lassie cry! I gonna punt ya so far your smurf is gonna be sore for a month!" Gutsy yelled at this, "Jokey Smurf".

"What? Oh hey," Jokey said concerned "I didn't mean to make you cry, it was just supposed to be a joke, that's all. Please don't cry." He was getting worried now as he tried to calm me down.

"I'm fine you guys, I'm just crying because I got soot in my eyes, that's all." I explained reassuringly.

"Whew, I'm glad for your sake Jokey, if she was really crying I would have pounded the smurf out of ya!" Hefty said as he threatened Jokey.

I giggled, "You would have loved to meet Pranky Smurf, Jokey. You Smurfs would have really hit it off." I giggled again, "Pranky had this little flower that was pinned to his vest all the time, and if a Smurf ever went to sniff it, he would spray water out of it."

"Ha-ha! That's hilarious; do you know how he got it to work? I would love to try it!" Jokey said excitedly, a spark flashing in his eyes at the idea of another prank.

"Sorry Jokey, I don't know how he smurfed it, but it was super funny when it happened to another Smurf. I sure you'll figure it out though." I said as I giggled some more.

"Thanks for the idea Melody, I'll smurf you guys later!" Jokey called as he dashed to his mushroom.

"What a nutty Smurf," I said with a smile as I wiped the rest of the soot off, "Well, how about we continue the tour, huh?"

"Alright Melody, how about we go see Handy then?" Hefty said as we began walking to a new mushroom.

I nodded, excited to meet a new Smurf. We arrived at a blue mushroom that was surrounded by gadgets of all sorts. Hefty knocked on the door and called inside, "Handy, are you in there? There's a new Smurfette for you to meet."

"Just a minute, I'll smurf out soon!" A Smurf, presumably Handy, called from inside.

Soon the door opened and there stood a slightly greasy Smurf with a large smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Handy!" Handy said as we shook hands.

"I'm Melody; it's smurfy to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Melody here is gonna need a house Handy, she's going to be living in our village for now." Hefty said.

"Okay, good to smurf. Melody, can you tell me anything specific you want your house to have? Maybe you want it to be your favorite color or something?" Handy asked, ready to start building.

"Well my favorite color is purple, and I love making music and I love reading. Is that enough, or do you need more to work with?" I asked, feeling kind of nervous with the whole, 'I get a new house' thing.

"Nope, that's pretty much all I need, thanks." Handy said as he pulled out a blueprint and busily started sketching some lines.

"Alright then, what's next you two?" I asked, directing my attention to the two Smurfs beside me.

The sun was starting to set and warm hues began to light up the sky making it look all smurfy.

"I say we go visit Grouchy Smurf, I bet the lassie will get a kick out of 'em." Gutsy said with a smirk.

All of a sudden a bell rang and Smurfs started walking towards a huge mushroom.

"Well I guess she can meet 'em during dinner." Gutsy said as we began walking to, what I assume, was the mess hall.

"Come on Melody, let's go eat!" Hefty said leading the way.


	6. Testing the Waters

**Sorry about the short chapter, it's just the page had a natural break to it, I couldn't waste the opportunity to use it. Also, I don't mean to use reviews as a way to torture you guys, but I need your advice. Please tell me how I'm doing, am I going to fast or slow? Does it seem childish or cliché? Tell me please! I do not own the Smurfs, Melody and the plot however, are my own creation.**

I smiled as I followed them, skipping slightly, with the thought of meeting more of the village. I was excited to meet more Smurfs but also slightly nervous, I didn't want to make a bad impression. Soon, however, we arrived at the mess hall and I pretty much met everyone else in the village. As we grabbed our food Gutsy guided me over to sit by him and another Smurf, with what appeared to be a perpetual frown on his face. Hefty and Handy sat across from us on the other side of the table.

"This, lassie, is Grouchy Smurf. Grouchy, this is Melody; she's new to de village." Gutsy said introducing me to Grouchy.

"I hate new Smurfettes." Grouchy said simply.

I mocked his voice and said, "I especially hate Smurfettes who steal my voice." Then I giggled at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

Everyone laughed at my mimicry, and I found it just smurfy.

"I knew de lassie would like 'em." Gutsy said smirking.

"Whatever." Grouchy huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh Grouchy, don't hate me because I'm beautiful." I said mimicking Vanity Smurf and tossing my braid over my shoulder with a flick of the wrist.

The table roared with laughter, Gutsy and Hefty being the loudest of all. I giggled with them, barely containing my mischievous side. Grouchy quirked a small grin and slightly snickered.

 _Victory! Yes finally!_

"So Melody, what instrument do you know how to play?" Handy asked while he got out a pad and pencil.

"Oh well, I like to play lots of instruments. The violin, viola, guitar, drums, flute, cello, I know how to play many instruments. So I guess it's up to you, I think I particularly like the violin, viola, and the guitar." I said smiling.

"Ye really know how ta play a lot of instruments don' cha?" Gutsy asked smirking.

I just smiled and nodded, I love playing music.

We enjoyed the rest of the abso-smurfing-lutely great meal and then cleaned up our plates. Papa Smurf then came over with apparently, Smurfette.

"Melody, this is Smurfette. She has agreed to let you spend the night in her mushroom until yours is finished." Papa explained.

I nodded and said to Smurfette, "Nice to smurf you Smurfette."

She squealed and gave me a big hug and my girly girl alarm busted. "Oh I'm so glad there's another girl Smurf in the village! It's so smurfy to meet you Melody!" She practically screamed.

I awkwardly hugged her back, "Uh, it's smurfy to meet you too Smurfette, but I kind of need my lungs." I said gasping for breath when she let go.

"Come on Melody," Smurfette said, "I can't wait to show you my mushroom, you'll love it!"

I hesitantly followed, but went faster when she started pulling on my arm.


	7. What's up Doc?

**Do you really think I'm that mean, to just leave you with that small chapter? Heck no! I love sharing my story with you guys! Here is the rest of it, with a nice little drop off too. In relation to other chapters this has a nice length to it, not too long or short. Besides, you guys won't have super long chapters for a while so that my pattern can continue. I was serious about your opinions guys, they matter to me.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _There is so much pink, way too much pink for me. Why is there so much pink assaulting my eyes?_

"Um, quite the house you've got here Smurfette. There's a lot of, pink." I said eyeing her pink walls and heart shaped windows.

"I know, isn't it just the smurfiest! Come on in, I'll help you get settled." She said as we walked inside.

The walls didn't scream pink at me again, thank smurf, but there were tons of flowers in the room.

"Here we go." She said as she brought some pillows and blankets out of the closet and made me a bed on the couch. She also handed me a nightgown, which I gratefully accepted.

"You can go change in the bathroom," she said pointing it out, "then we can talk about boys and play with each other's hair."

I smiled and nodded, then hurried into the bathroom.

 _Boys, she wants to talk about boys? And play with each other's hair? I'm gonna die! I should have said goodbye to Hefty and Gutsy one last time._

As I conversed with myself internally, I slowly changed out of my clothes and into the nightgown. When I was done I quickly looked at my reflection in the mirror, same old smurfette, just a bit more tired. I folded up my clothes then walked out of the bathroom; Smurfette had changed into a nightgown as well and was now brushing through her hair.

"There you are Melody, now let me brush through your hair and I can tell you about the Smurfs I like." Smurfette said, giggling.

I gave her a smile, "Sure Smurfette."

 _I'm just gonna smurf with it, maybe we might not end up talking about who I like because she'll be so busy talking about her own crushes._

As Smurfette brushed through my hair, she droned on and on about the Smurfs she likes, jumping from Handy to Dreamer and back again.

"But I'm not ready for a relationship right now, I'm much too young. Well Melody, what about you? Which Smurf do you like?" Smurfette asked as she finished braiding my hair.

We switched places; Smurfette was now the one with her hair getting played with and I was the one talking about who I like. I hummed as I thought about what to say, busying my smurf with her hair.

"Well, since I've only really been here for a day I guess I like Hefty and Gutsy the most because they showed me around the village." I said as I contemplated which braid I was going to do with Smurfette's hair.

"What about in your old village, did you like any Smurfs there?" She asked with a giggle.

"Not really, I mostly considered them as my brothers; they were the ones I had grown up with." I said as I finally chose on French braiding Smurfette's hair.

 _I really don't want to talk about my village life, please branch off the subject Smurfette._

She did as she began talking about who she liked and found smurfy, again. I didn't mind however and I just let her talk, humming every now and then when she wanted my opinion. Soon though, when I finished braiding her hair, we said our goodnights and she headed off to bed. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up early the next morning and heard the birds chirping outside. I walked to the bathroom and quickly got ready for the day, ready to leave all of the pink behind me. I left a quick note, explaining I had woken up early and didn't want to wake her up so I went outside, on the table for Smurfette to find later.

I dusted my smurf off one more time then happily skipped outside, joining the birds in their morning songs. Inspiration was everywhere, and I couldn't wait to get back to composing music. I saw Hefty going for a jog and decided to join him.

"Hey Hefty, how's it smurfing?" I said as I caught up with him.

"Oh hey Melody, it's going just smurfy! How are you smurfing?" Hefty asked as we jogged together through the village.

"I'm just smurfy Hefty! This morning is so inspiring! If only I had some sheet paper, I'd be on a roll." I said excitedly, skipping with joy.

"Is that so? Well I can't wait to hear what you come up with!" Hefty said laughing at my enthusiasm.

I smiled at the comment. We jogged past Scaredy and I gave him a smile and a wave. He squeaked and ran back into his house.

"Whoops…" I said apologetically.

Hefty laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, that Smurf is afraid of his own shadow."

We continued jogging and soon more Smurfs started waking up and coming out. I said hi to just about every smurf and then the breakfast bell was rung. We met up with Handy, Gutsy, and Grouchy at breakfast. We enjoyed breakfast then Gutsy said he'd introduce me to the smurflings. I agreed, but only after I got one little job done.

"I'd love to meet the smurflings Gutsy, but I have something to do first." I said as we made our way out of the mess hall.

"Oh, what's dat lassie?" He asked as we made our way to my destination.

"Well, I wanted to smurf up with Doctor and get a proper evaluation." I said as we reached Doctor's house.

He nodded and asked "Do ye want me to come in wit' ye?"

"I don't smurf why not, sure you can come!" I said as I smiled at him.

I knocked on the door and heard some muffled movement inside, and then Doctor Smurf opened the door.

"Ah Melody, just the Smurfette I wanted to see, smurf on in both of you." He said with a gentle smile.

He motioned for me to sit on a stainless steel table as he got out some medical supplies. I complied and shivered at the touch of cool metal.

"Well Gutsy, it's a good thing you're here, can you fetch me some water please? I need to keep these scratches clean." Doctor said directing his attention to Gutsy.

Gutsy quickly nodded and gave me an encouraging smile, I smiled back and he left. Doctor pulled out some new bandages and ointment, appearing to be ready as soon as Gutsy brought the water.

"How are you feeling, Melody, any soreness or itching around your scratches?" Doctor asked as he began removing the wrappings around my arms.

"No not at all. I haven't even noticed the bandages or the scratches." I replied as I watched him work.

Gutsy then came back with a bucket of water in tow. He brought it over to the doctor and set it down on the table, right beside me. As soon as he had done so, Doctor got right to work and immediately began checking, cleaning, rechecking, and bandaging the remaining scratches that still required protection.

I didn't look like a mummy anymore, which was smurfy. Soon, the doctor gave me the all clear and Gutsy and I were ready to go.

"Stop in tomorrow Melody so I can check those scratches again, okay?" Doctor said as he stood in the doorway as we made our way outside.

"Sure thing Doctor! See ya!" I said as I made my way with Gutsy to see the smurflings.

"You're gonna love de smurflings lassie." Gutsy said with a smile.

"I can't wait to smurf them!" I said as we made our way to their mushroom.


	8. Danger Zone

**Busy, busy, busybody. No time at all, gotta be hardy. This way, that way, whichever you go. How stressed I am, no one will know. Hello my readers! Sorry it has been so long, if you couldn't tell, I was busy with life and college and beta reading. Here I am now, ready to delight you! Super long chapter to make you happy, please enjoy. I love all of your reviews guys, such great questions, you help me reaffirm my story's concept. I only own Melody, but nothing else you see. However the story idea does, too, belong to me.**

Smurfette was there with a baby Smurf and the smurflings were playing with a dog pup.

"Hey little smurflings, I got a new Smurfette for ye guys to meet." Gutsy called to the excited smurflings.

"A new Smurfette? Who is she?" A little girl smurfling asked as she ran over. "Were you created by Pappy Gargamel too?" She looked up at me in wonder as the other smurflings looked over in surprise.

"Well hello there," I said, "I'm Melody, and I'm from another Smurf village that's close to this one. No, I wasn't created by Gargamel; a stork brought me to my village."

"So you're a natural born Smurfette? Cool!" A smurfling with a yellow shirt exclaimed, running over. The other smurflings followed, their interest peaked.

"Yep, I am. Now, who might you all be?" I said, kneeling down to eye level.

The smurfling with the yellow shirt spoke up first, "I'm Snappy!" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Then the little red head girl spoke up, "I'm Sassette! It's smurfy to meet a fellow Smurfette!"

Then a smurfling in brown overalls spoke, "I'm Nat, it's nice to smurf you!"

Finally the smurfling with a red shirt spoke up, "I'm Slouchy, nice to smurf you."

The little smurfling looked half asleep! But I gave them all a smile and said, "It's smurfy to meet all of you!"

Smurfette then came over with the baby and introduced us, "Hey Melody, this is Baby Smurf. Say hi Baby!"

Baby Smurf giggled and held out his arms for me to take him. I brought him into my arms and gave him a smile.

"Hello there, Baby, it's a pleasure to smurf you!" I said as he smiled and giggled again.

I smiled and tickled his belly and he erupted into giggles. I laughed too, and twirled with Baby as we laughed together. I tossed him into the air and then caught him when he came down, making him shriek happily. I continued with twirling and tickling him as we both fell into fits of laughter, soon I stopped and let each of us breath for a little bit. Baby grabbed onto my nose and smiled with mirth in his eyes.

I smiled back and spoke with a slight nasally sound, "If you keep holding onto my nose I'm gonna sound like Brainy."

The smurflings heard this and started laughing, hard. When Baby let go I smiled again and decided to let the smurflings have it.

"What are you smurflings laughing at? Papa always says it's rude to laugh at others." I said as I mimicked Brainy's voice perfectly.

This got more laughter, even from Gutsy and Smurfette, as they took in my impression of Brainy. The smurflings then ran over in excitement, all chattering away with ideas for me to impersonate. To say the least, I was impressed; they had some pretty good ideas.

I held up a hand to stop their babble, "One at a time please, I can't copy jumble."

Snappy immediately spoke first, "Can you copy my voice?"

"Of course I can," I said imitating him, "I can copy just about everything."

"Smurfaroo, do me next!" Sassette excitedly said.

"Okay! Smurfaroo this sure is smurfy fun!" I said copying her.

"Ha-ha, she sounds just like you!" Snappy remarked as he laughed.

I readjusted Baby on my hip as the smurflings talked amongst each other, trying to figure out who I should mimic next.

"Who else can you do?" Slouchy asked when the group couldn't come to an agreement.

"Obviously the most fabulous Smurf in the village, that's who." I commented as Vanity Smurf.

Every smurf laughed at that, even Baby.

"Oh, I know, do Gutsy next!" Nat exclaimed happily.

"Ay, that's a great choice laddie!" I announced as Gutsy's voice.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Baby clapped along happily. Even Gutsy looked slightly impressed.

"Hehe, that's pretty good lass, but ya can't top this original!" He announced confidently, a smirk on his face.

I laughed a little at his boldness, "You may be right about that Gutsy, I have the worst luck when imitating any accent."

"Jumping jaguars Melody, I thought you sounded just like Gutsy!" Sassette exclaimed happily.

"Well thank you Sassette, that's very kind of you to say." I said gently as I smiled to her.

"Now, who might this handsome dog be?" I asked as I directed my attention to the pup.

Snappy spoke up first, "This is Puppy! He's the best dog in the whole wide world!"

Puppy licked the smurfling happily, obviously pleased with the comment. Then Puppy started sniffing me all over, his hot breath tickling my skin. When he was satisfied he had inhaled all of my germs he gave me a great big lick and a yip of excitement.

I smiled, "Hello Puppy, it is super smurfy to meet you!"

Puppy barked, in what I assume was agreement, and his tail began to wag furiously. Baby clapped his hands happily and gave out a cute giggle. I smiled at them both, they were just too cute. I whistled a whip-poor-will bird song to Baby, just to see his and Puppy's reaction. Puppy tilted his head in confusion.

 _He's probably wondering how I turned into a bird, this dog is too cute!_

Baby, however, giggled and tried whistling back. Although, his untrained lips couldn't really form a whistle, so all he blew out was air. He frowned and tried again, but still all he could smurf was air. I saw tears begin to form in his eyes as he tried to smurf a whistle again, but to no avail.

"Oh Baby, don't smurf over it, you'll smurf it out soon enough." I said to him gently, and I wiped away the tear that had rolled down his cheek.

He smiled at me again then giggled. I smiled back and giggled with him. I looked over at the other Smurfs, they were playing around and having a good time with Puppy. Said pup was lying on his back as the smurflings sat on his tummy and rubbed it, making the pup's foot kick in the air. Slouchy hung back however, he was lying on the grass by himself. His hat was tilted over his eyes and his arms were behind his head. I walked over to the little Smurf and sat down on the grass beside him, I rested Baby on my lap.

"What's up Slouchy, why aren't you playing with everyone else?" I asked him as I leaned back and looked up at the clouds, Baby was busy playing with my hair.

"I wanted to take a break for a little bit, I was getting kind of tired." He answered, he didn't stir from his relaxed position.

I hummed in understanding. I tried making shapes out of the clouds as I thought of something to say. However, Slouchy continued for me.

"Hey Melody?" He asked.

"Yeah Slouchy, what is it?" I answered as I directed my attention to him.

"Can you tell me more about your village? I've never been to another Smurf village before." He was sitting up now, and he was looking at me curiously.

"Sure I can, what do want to know?" I replied as I gave him a smile.

"What's it like in your village? Are there more Smurfettes there that are natural born like you?" He questioned.

"Well, it's just like your village, there are tons of Smurfettes in my village and there are tons of Smurfs too. A new baby Smurf or Smurfette is brought to my village every solar eclipse by a stork." I answered as I grinned to him.

"Every solar eclipse? You mean, you're not brought on a blue moon to your village?" He was confused, just like Papa Smurf was.

"No, in my village it's every solar eclipse." I restated.

"How come?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just different for us. Maybe the same stork that brought you to your village brought me to mine. So the time has to be different, or it wouldn't work out." I theorized.

Slouchy nodded with my theory.

"When you're feeling better, are you gonna go back to your village?" He inquired.

"I don't know, I don't think so." I said as I looked away and directed my attention back to the sky.

"Huh, why not? Don't you love your village?" He questioned confused.

"Of course I love my village, it's just a little complicated right now. I don't think I will be able to go back home." I said sadly.

"Why not?" He asked again.

"Well, have you ever been too afraid to go somewhere because you didn't know what it was like?" I asked as I gave him a glance.

He nodded.

"Right now I feel like that, because I don't know what's in store for me in my village." I said finally.

"Oh, I get what you mean now." He responded as he looked down at his knees.

Baby had fallen asleep against my chest, my hair held loosely in his curled fist.

"How come you feel like that? Did you do something to make your village mad?" He asked.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong, it's just…" I didn't get to finish however.

"You should be able to go back home then, right? You didn't do anything wrong and besides, that's your home, you shouldn't be afraid to see it." He spoke confidently.

I smiled to him, "You're right Slouchy, thanks."

He only nodded as he laid down on the grass again.

 _He wouldn't understand why, unless I told him exactly what was making me afraid. He's just a smurfling, I can't tell him what this is really about. I have to work through this myself._

Unbeknownst to Melody and Slouchy, Gutsy had heard that Melody was too afraid to go back home. He had to wonder, however, why that was the case.

The Smurfs and smurflings continued to play until the lunch bell rang. As they were walking towards the mess hall, Gutsy decided that he would confront Melody about her fears, but after lunch. Gutsy pulled Melody aside before they entered the mess hall.

"Hey Melody, can I speak to ye in private after lunch?" Gutsy asked.

"Sure Gutsy, what's this about?" I asked.

"I'll tell ye later lassie, now come on, and let's get smurfin'!" Gutsy said as he then rushed into the mess hall.

I mutely followed after, wondering what Gutsy wanted to talk about.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After lunch, I met up with Gutsy outside of the mess hall.

"So Gutsy, what did you want to talk about earlier?" I asked as we met up outside the mess hall.

"Well, I wanted t' ask ye about ye village." He answered.

We were standing right beside the mess hall, adjacent to the wall. Gutsy, however, looked a little unsure.

 _Why does he seem so unsure? I thought his name was Gutsy Smurf, not Scaredy Smurf._

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I gave him a smile, and pushed away any doubt I had about him.

Before he could speak however, Hefty walked over. He was slightly smiling, but he seemed curious to our conversation.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" He asked when he reached us.

His smile grew when he looked at me and I smiled back.

"Gutsy was just asking me about my village, would you like to join us?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Sure, I would love to know more about your village."

When I looked back at Gutsy, I noticed he seemed a bit frustrated. Before I could ask him about it he suddenly started speaking to Hefty.

"Sorry Hefty, but I was kind of hopin' to talk to de lass in _private_ …" He said, emphasizing the word private to Hefty.

"We're only talking about my village Gutsy, I don't mind if Hefty wants to ask some questions too." I spoke up.

 _Honestly, it doesn't matter if Hefty wants to join us. I'll be just as open with or without Hefty around._

Hefty appeared to smirk a little to Gutsy, but Gutsy just sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, fine. De numptie can come too, I suppos'." Gutsy said.

He waved his hand for us to follow and started leading off towards the edge of the village. I happily walked behind him, Hefty also following suit. When we arrived on the outskirts of the village and were close to the edge of the forest, we all sat down in the grass.

"So what do you wanna know Gutsy?" I asked as I looked over to him.

Hefty was sitting on my left, and I could clearly see the heart-with-arrow tattoo on his upper right shoulder. His legs were straight as he leaned back on his hands a bit. Gutsy was sitting on my right, positioned like Hefty, but he was sitting up. He was also looking in my direction, and he was intensely focused. My smile died slightly as I took in his posture.

 _This isn't going to be the same friendly questioning I had with Slouchy earlier._

I became more serious, obviously Gutsy had some important questions for me and I wasn't about to brush him off. If he wanted answers, I was going to give them to him.

"Lassie, I wanted to know, why are ye so afraid of goin' back to ye village?" He questioned, immediately getting to the point.


	9. Breakdown

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, college got in the way. College comes first, sorry but that's just the way it is. I'm pretty much just trying to update this story at least once a month, I figure that gives me enough time to write more for this story. Okay, well this chapter is pretty short, but it has a lot of important stuff in it. Quality not quantity.**

I froze for a beat, then I registered his question.

"Huh, Melody is this true? Are you afraid to go back to your village?" Hefty asked, befuddled with Gutsy's query.

I ignored Hefty for a second, "You overheard my conversation with Slouchy, didn't you?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded, "Ay lassie, I didn't mean t' eavesdrop on ya, but I heard ye were too scared t' go home."

I nodded back. I wasn't mad, I was just surprised and saddened that the truth would have to come out to the others so soon.

I turned away from Gutsy then, and brought my knees up to my chest. I crossed my arms over them and then rested my head on my arms. I glanced over to Hefty; he looked shocked with the information, but not outrageously so. I looked away then as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I just couldn't help it, my village's situation right now was hard to think about.

"Did you hear what I said about being too afraid to go somewhere because you don't know what it's like?" I asked timidly.

"Ay, I remember hearing you say dat." Gutsy replied.

"Right now I feel that way because…because I don't know what's smurfing for me, in my village." I replied in a wavering voice.

"How come?" Hefty, surprisingly, asked.

I couldn't reply, I was too choked up with tears. I was struggling with keeping them in; then the dam broke. A sob escaped my throat, and tears started to track down my face. Immediately Hefty and Gutsy were close by my side.

"Whoa Melody, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Hefty said as he patted my back.

"Ay lassie, we can forget all about this little conversation we had if ya want." Gutsy offered.

"N-No, I want to t-tell you guys, but all of it is hard to say." I explained tearfully.

"Just take your time then, Melody. We can wait as long as you need." Hefty said.

All I could smurf was a nod as I wiped away my salty tears. They waited, like they promised. When I was finally able to speak again, Hefty and Gutsy immediately gave me their full attention, if I didn't have it before.

"A-About a day before the hawk captured m-me in the woods, s-someone…attacked my village. H-He destroyed everything, and h-he even s-started a fire to burn everything e-else. He began c-capturing Smurfs and Smurfettes, and throwing them into a bag he h-had with him. I was so scared, for the first time in my life I was deaf. Smurfs rushed past me, but I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't call out, I felt mute. All I knew was that I had to smurf it out of there, and fast." I explained, my voice quivering.

"So I ran, I ran with the rest of the villagers; but I tripped, and when I looked back I saw the human towering over me. He was going to grab me, but I was too smurfed to move. Before he got me, Mama Smurfette pushed me out of the way, and he grabbed her instead. As soon as she was captured, I could hear again and I heard Mama yell to me. 'Run Melody, you have to run!' I screamed for her, he was taking Mama Smurfette! But I couldn't save her, so I ran. I ran away, I didn't help anyone, I should have tried to help.

"I should have done something, anything to scare that human away. I should have smurfed up one of my voices; but I didn't! It's my fault Mama got captured, I couldn't save her." I was sobbing now, crying harder with every passing second.

 _I couldn't save her, it's all my fault. I smurfed up so bad, Mama Smurfette is never going to forgive me, if she ever can._

Suddenly, I was being pressed close into a Smurf's chest, and I was hyperventilating. One quick glance up at the Smurf's arm told me Hefty was holding me. I buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed. I clung desperately to him as he tried to calm me down. He was softly shushing me, as he rubbed my back comfortingly. He whispered comforting words to me, but I wasn't really hearing him. Gutsy was also by my side, he had one hand resting on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Melody," Hefty said to me gently, "it sounds to me like your Mama Smurfette would have done anything to protect her Smurfs, even at the cost of risking herself."

"Besides lass, what could ye have done? When something like that happens, it's easy to get confused. You're lucky you escaped lass." Gutsy said on my other side.

"B-But what if my freedom was at the expense of the ones I care about." My voice cracked towards the end, and more tears streamed down my face.

"That is what love is all about, giving your all to save those you care about." A voice said from behind the two Smurfs comforting me.

I looked over Hefty's shoulder, and saw Papa Smurf standing there, a gentle smile on his face. Hefty let me go, and rested his hand on my other shoulder, like Gutsy. I looked up at him tearfully, I couldn't speak at the moment. He knelt down before me, the gentle smile still on his face, and took my hands in his.

"Melody, your Mama Smurfette loved you all dearly, and like any other parent she wanted to keep you safe. A parent will do anything to keep their children safe, your Mama did and so would I for all of my children. Your Mama does not regret her decision to save you, she would have done the same for any of your fellow Smurfs. She would never consider it to be your fault either, Melody." Papa Smurf said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

 _How does he know that? How does he know, that Mama would have that mindset? Does he…really understand Mama that well, just from hearing about her? Does that mean he would do the same thing for his Smurfs? I think…I think it does, he would act just like Mama did. He cares about his Smurfs the same as Mama cares for us._

"I…I was so scared Papa." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him.

"I know dear, I know." He said as he hugged me back.

We finished hugging and I started to wipe my remaining tears away, Papa Smurf stood back up, with the rest of us following suit.

"I'm sorry lass, I didn' mean to bring up painful memories for ya." Gutsy apologized, there was a regretful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Melody, I didn't mean to pry." Hefty also sorrowfully said.

"It's okay you guys, Gutsy you were only being curious and also, a kind friend. I could tell you were worried about me when you asked, I appreciate your concern. I also appreciate your curiosity Hefty, it's nice to know that you guys want to know more about me, even if it's a sad subject." I gave them a small smile, the best one I had at the moment.


End file.
